


muted amber

by Ms_Anger_Management_Issues



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Everything, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Sadness, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues
Summary: 002 до первого поцелуя кажется, что наутро ее принц не обнаружит даже перьев, даже пепла, потом она на уровне инстинкта сознаёт, что наконец-то нашла его — нашла и не знает, что делать, нашла и сама не рада, и Хиро силком сует ей своё сердце в руки и называет её своей любимой.То есть «дарлинг». Дар-линг.мой паблос с хэдами, артами и прочими ништяками https://vk.com/personas_cerradas падписуйтесь ставте класы





	muted amber

002 снится большая вода и небо без стальных прутьев.

Она открывает глаза резко, как покрывало с птичьей клетки снимают, фокусирует взор на пролетающей мимо пылинке и цепляется за сон, за привкус соли во рту и тяжесть во всем теле, трогает мокрое лицо — то ли бриз, то ли пот. По белой простыни волосы её стелются лозами, и 002 поднимается раньше, чем вспоминает конец. По утрам ни разу ей не легче — все яркое, сверкает и слепит, обломанные ногти, смыкающиеся стены, лёд под ногами.

За завтраком 015 — честно, 002 не помнит, как её здесь называют — косится настороженно и что есть мочи делает вид, что не вцепилась бы 002 в глотку вот прямо сейчас. 002 даже немного предвкушает и признает, что никогда не забудет, зачем ей рога и бритвенно острые клыки.

Для полосок сырого мяса и мягких вилочковых косточек, конечно же.

Позже Хиро приходит к ней с дождём, кладет прохладные ладони на её хрустальное лицо и читает при свете настенного бра: кроме него, запинающегося посреди предложений и деликатно покашливающего в сторону, 002 боготворит только резкие грани Стрелиции да стащенные со стола сладости. Хиро знает, поэтому носит ей круглые шайбочки с мёдом и полные карманы мятных конфет, свою преданность в кулаке и нежность с кончиков пальцев — 002 хватается за все и отползает в уголок, сворачивается там и ждёт, пока её коснутся. Часто ждать не приходится вовсе.  
***

 

В Мистилтейнне ей дышать тяжко, и она сбегает в лес чаще, чем следовало бы. Иногда Хиро настигает её, иногда она свисает головой вниз с ветвей и выслеживает его нарочно, сцапывает когтями и влечет наверх, в листву, в тишину. Хиро ластиться не даёт — ему только бы говорить без конца да беспокоиться за неё, и 002 приземляет босые ступни на влажную кору и сдирает корочки с ссадин на коленях. Хиро ловит её за запястья, Хиро баюкает её, качает её голову в руках, пока она совсем не скрывается в розовом и светлом. Даже разрешает ему нести её до пансиона.

— Дар-линг, — слетает с её уст куда-то в нагретый воздух над ними. В маленькой клетушке её душно и темно, но Хиро только жмется ближе и наклоняется над ней, чтобы шептала в самое ухо или молчала уже. 002 выбирает молчать. Хиро не соглашается.

— Знаешь, что это значит, да? Дарлинг. «Любимый», — спрашивает Хиро так громко, что 002 не слышит ни собственного дыхания, ни пульса. Только то, как он моргает в полумраке, смотрит сине-зелёным из-под отросшей чёлки и сглатывает, и как часто бьётся изогнутая венка под его челюстью.

002 считает — раз, два. Останавливается и начинает сначала.

— И я могу тебя так звать. Хочешь? Дарлинг, — он нашаривает хриплые ноты в собственном голосе и попросту убивает 002, переплетает их пальцы и будто задевает что-то ноющее и сырое у неё внутри. — Возлюбленная.

002 замечает, что слезы в уши затекают по вискам, лишь тогда, когда совсем ничего не видит из-за него — Хиро топит её грусть в поцелуе и ложится рядом, припадает к ней снова, как к роднику. Пока вместо них на постели копятся миллионы фраз и умирающие планеты, птичьи трели и нежные стальные лезвия, пока они здесь одни, наедине и живые, живые, живые. 002 чувствует так много, так сильно, что больше не понимает, чьё это чувство — её или Хиро, или их общее, или долгие баллады о бессмертной любви и связи душ ей не приснились на самом деле, а ждали её в Саду, на этих иссушенных землях, потерянные в чаще.  
***

 

002 чует битву за несколько дней. Снег на отлитом из солнечного золота копье их франкса хрустит будто и на её зубах тоже, и Хиро держит её бережно раз от раза, стирая кровь с изнанки век и убирая прилипшие ко лбу осколки. Победа на вкус как варёная зелень или размокший хлеб, и 002 морщится, и подсыхающие порезы на её шее трескаются. Вокруг всё синее, горячее, трепещущее, покорёженная почва и ветер кусачий, и Хиро стаскивает её с кресла и медленно сцеловывает адреналин с её губ. К тому времени, как их догоняют остальные, 002 спокойна и довольна — Стрелиция встает с мелких кусков порванного клаксозавра. 002 тоже встает на цыпочки и снова тянется к нему.

Это что-то безнадежно далёкое и оставленное за пазухой, в ворохе отрубленных голов и сияющих ядер, когда 002 была ворчащим комком из ненависти, охрипшим зверёнышем, тенью на потолке. Она лишь ускоряется на пути к Сэрасусу и не издаёт ни звука, и уже на плантации, поддерживая хромающего Хиро на пути к выходу из ангара, 002 замирает.

— Ноль Два, — окликает её 015. Маленькая шахматная фигурка, плюшевая кукла с Дельфиниума, и 002 в открытую смотрит на неё свысока — нет нужды выслушивать, что ей собираются сказать. — Стой, Ноль Два!

002 больше не обращает на неё ни капли внимания — да, да-да, подальше от Хиро, разумеется. Еще чего. 015, стало быть, соображает туго и не в ладах со здравым смыслом — раньше никто не осмеливался преграждать дорогу 002, и злоба вздымается в 002 огненным приливом. Хиро оборачивается через плечо, возвращаясь на землю, придвигается ближе и осторожно берет 002 за руку, словно посылает ей «тише» и «я с тобой».

015 — Ичиго, Хиро зовет её Ичиго — вырывается из хватки 056 и кричит на весь ангар, и высокий голос её оседает эхо на перилах и лестницах, разбивается в голове 002 словами. Что ей здесь не место, что она — чудовище. Что лучше б она не появлялась в Саду никогда, никогда б не шла следом за Хиро. «Не пела б ему колыбельные синими ночами, не слизывала б разочарование с его щёк», — добавляет мысленно 002, и почему-то ей смешно. На губах её кривая ухмылка ровно до того момента, как И-чи-го стихает и признается Хиро через 002, как оказалось, второй раз — от её «почему она, Хиро?» и недосказанного «лучше бы я была твоим партнером» у 002 радужки алеют, дым под кожей и крови охота.

— Дарлинг, — Хиро притягивает 002 к себе за секунду до, и вдруг 002 опять вспоминает историю из их детства, где всюду вьюга, и она сама ничком в сугробе, и Хиро ростом в половину ниже, и они только вдвоём. Переводит взор на него — Хиро ужасно усталый, и у него темные тени под нижними веками, но он улыбается ей слабо и крепче стискивает ладонь. — Дарлинг, пойдём.

И 002 идёт.  
***

 

В чердачной спаленке 002 тесно. Она ворочается на кровати, сминая постельное белье, и в её бесконечных видениях сплошь красные реки, сплошные облака, бездыханный Хиро, маленький Хиро, царапины, стекло — всё для того, чтобы она пошла и упала откуда-нибудь повыше, чтобы не переполняться всем этим и не обмазываться болью.

Но она не может, потому что в доме паразитов у неё с Хиро один стул на двоих и мысли одинаковые, и Хиро поправляет её ободок и не даёт грызть ногти. Бонусом вальс в главном холле после отбоя и относительно стабильная психика.

Хиро кормит с её рук и не возражает против пары медовых пятен на форме. Пропускает гладкие пряди её волос сквозь пальцы, клюет её в скулу перед сном и гладит по голове долго, пока она не засыпает на его коленях, как вымотанный плачем ребенок. Ей мерещатся запах свежих цветов повсюду и бархатные лепестки со сквозняком — ей мерещатся точно такая же печаль в глазах Хиро, и желание защитить, и столько привязанности, что сердце её щемит и ломится наружу.

Потому что Хиро всегда, всегда был её любимым, и она не знает другой правды, и у Хиро созвездия по губам и косые лучи света на зрачках при её появлении.

Обнаженный Хиро еще красивее. Бледный, словно восковой, тёплый — вода из лейки душа бежит по его груди, и в неясной полутьме ванной комнаты он весь как карандашный набросок в книге, бумажная поделка, которые 002 никогда не умела складывать. Она скользит пальцем по его аккуратной ключице и заводит за ухо мокрую тёмную прядь волос, сцепляет руки в замок на его затылке, произносит его имя — в надвигающихся сумерках до неё самой доносится еле различимо.

У Хиро пар на ресницах, прищур правильный, взрослый. 002 нравится. Она думает, что не откажется, если Хиро в свою очередь предложит сбежать когда-нибудь — найти место для них обоих, где они взаправду поженятся. Пока ей достаточно его близости под боком и тихих вечеров, давнишнего обещания и соединённых мизинцев. И восхитительного ощущения, что от его любви она становится настоящей, принцессой из старой сказки, существом с человеческими эмоциями, страхом, искренностью.

Стоят под душем до заката, пока вода не остывает, пока на подушечках пальцев не появляются следы мацерации. Хиро смывает мыло с её предплечий и распутывает сбившуюся у рогов чёлку. С носа его капает.

002 привыкает к «дарлинг» в свой адрес.


End file.
